The Last Dance
by Sydney1
Summary: I have to thank Mei, Amanda and all you others for reviewing and your advice. I think it's easier to read now. Grammar is still hopeless lol. It's Val/Tyler (my fave couple)! Remake of homecoming ep. First fic. Please read


The Last Dance  
Homecoming was in two weeks, the squad was getting really excited about it. "Homecoming is gonna be da bom this year. "Nobody's Angel are performing...live...", Hank smiled, thinking of his favorite group.   
  
"Live? Really"? Jamie asked wide-eyed. "Yeah, you coming"? Val asked. "Well, i'm not really for the school spirit social stuff..maybe i'll make an appearance"   
  
Hank rolled his eyes, "Well at least the dance will go well".   
  
"What do you mean by that"? Tyler asked.   
  
"The other part of homecoming. The game. We got creamed by Redstarr last year, and we're gonna do it again this year".  
  
"Don't be so negative about it Hank. The only reason Redstarr won last year was because they cheated". Everyone looked at Val. "You guys didn't know"?   
  
"No, we just thought they were really really good. How do you know they did"? asked Hank.  
  
"Oh we got it out of one those snobby but not very bright cheerleaders last year".   
  
"Are you gonna share this little secret with us"? Tyler asked.   
  
"I'll think about it", Val grinned getting up for some water.   
  
Hank got up, "Oh c'mon Val", Hank said getting up. "Do you really want them to win again this year"? "Of course not, but if I tell you it will only lead to fights".   
  
"No it won't".  
  
"Yes it will".  
  
"Fine, i'll get it out of another cheerleader".   
  
Val shook her head taking a sip of water, "all of the cheerleaders will be keeping their mouths shut".   
  
"Yeah but Jasmine will tell me anything". "It applies to Jasmine too".   
  
"You've got to be kidding me? Since when did the cheerleaders start keeping secrets from the football players".Val shrugged.   
  
Alex came in, "Val, Brooke is on line 3".   
  
"Great", she said reaching for the phone.   
  
"The phones don't work in here. You'll have to use the one in my office". She nodded, and walked past him.   
  
"How come the phones don't work in here"? Tyler asked.   
  
"No clue, but the phone company is on it", Alex shrugged.  
  
"Ok". "I also wanted to talk to you four about the Homecoming dance".   
  
"Here it comes", Jamie groaned.   
  
"what do you mean by that"? Tyler asked.   
  
"He's about to tell us we have to cancel it. I know he is".   
  
"Not exactly. I'm just going to tell you we've had to double the work on you guys. Nearly half the other units have called in sick with the bug that's going around".   
  
"Can you at least ease up on us Friday, and Saturday", Hank asked.   
  
"I'm sorry you guys but your on call all week". They groaned. Val walked back in, "Why the sour faces"?   
  
"Our dance is being cancled", Hank frowned.  
  
"What"?   
  
"We're on duty all weekend", Tyler shrugged.  
  
"Alex, you can't be serious"? Val frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry Val, but that's the way things will have to be".   
  
Val thought a moment, "okay then, maybe we can work something out"?   
  
"Like what"? Hank asked.   
  
"We could still go to Homecoming, but we'd just have to bring our beepers in case of emergency".   
  
"You've got a point", Jamie nodded.   
  
The others agreed. "Great then it's settled". Alex left.   
  
"So, do any of you guys have a date for the dance"? Hank asked.   
  
Val and Jamie shook their heads. "I actually got asked by Claire Bell two weeks ago".   
  
Val's eyes widened, "And you said yes"?  
  
"Well, I didn't know if anyone else would ask me".  
  
"Oh well then that makes it okay", Val said sarchastically.   
  
"She asked me Val, all I did was say yes. What's with you anyway"?   
  
"Nothing. I gotta go home and cook my dad some dinner or something. Later", she said leaving.   
  
"Bye", they waved.   
  
"What's with her"? Tyler asked when she was out of earshot.   
  
"Beats us", Hank lied shrugging.   
  
"Yeah, I mean it's not like you and Val were gonna go together anyway", Jamie added.   
  
"Me and Val? What do me and Val have to with Val being upset"?  
  
"You figure it out", Jamie shrugged.   
  
"Yuo guys are so wrong. I could never have a chance with Val she's way out of my league".  
  
"Maybe you should let Val decide that"? Hank said.   
  
"Well, it's too late now. I'm already going with Claire".   
  
Hank shrugged, "whatever".   
***********************************************************************************************  
Val laid on her bed reading, there was a knock on her door. Hoping it was her dad, she eagerly got up to open it. "Hi"! Her face fell seeing it was only Caite.   
  
"Wow, that's a great way to greet a best friend. I really feel loved".   
  
"I'm sorry Catie I just thought you were dad".   
  
Catie frowned. She felt so sorry for Val. She changed the subject, "So are you going to the dance on Friday".   
  
"Nope".   
  
"How come"?   
  
"Well, I guess I just changed my mind".   
  
"Tyler's going with someone else huh"?   
  
Val rolled her eyes, "Oh rub it in why don't ya"?   
  
"Hey, chill I was jsut asking".   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just this whole dance thing. It's crazy".   
  
"I know what you mean. Oh, and not that I care or anything but were you not on the list for homecoming queen".   
  
"who cares? I'm not going".   
  
"What if your elected"?   
  
Val shrugged, "that will be the day". She got up and went into the kitchen.   
  
Catie followed, "Val, i'm serious. You have what it takes to be elected".   
  
Val half smiled, "really".   
  
"Yeah", Catie made a face, "in that geeky, boring, loser way".   
  
"Hey", Val through a grape at her. Catie laughed. Val looked at her watch,   
  
"6:00. Dad should be home anytime now".   
  
"Should I go"?   
  
Val was about to answer, when the phone rang. Catie being the closest answered it,   
  
"Hello". Pause. "Sure. Hang on". Catie handed the phone to Val, "It's your dad".  
  
Val took it, "Hey dad". Her dad sounded like he was in the middle of a meeting.   
  
"Hey, princess. Listen I called to tell you my meeting is running a little late. So don't wait up for me k".   
  
"You won't be home for dinner"?   
  
"There's just no possible way honey. I'm really sorry".   
  
Val swallowed, "It's okay really. I'll leave some out for you, and you can heat it when you get home".   
  
"Thanks honey. I love you".  
  
"I love you too Dad", Val hung up the phone. Catie studied her face, "Ya know? I could call my mom, I'm sure it will be okay if you come over for dinner".   
  
Val shook her head, "No thanks. I've got to make dad dinner anyway".   
  
"Ok, then i'll call my mom and tell her i'll be late coming home".   
  
Val cheered up, "would you"?   
  
"Sure, what are we having"? Val rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a bag, "Chicken"? "Why not", Catie shrugged.   
**************************************************************************************************  
Hank sat reading the paper at the table. Val walked in. "Hey". "Hey".   
  
"How ya doin"?   
  
Val looked at him suspiciously, "Good. Why"? Hank shrugged, "I saw your name on the station duty list. Your staying"?   
  
"Yeah. What's the problem with that"?   
  
"Nothing, I just thought you wanted to go to the dance".   
  
"Why is everyone one making such a big deal about this dance? It's not that important".   
  
"You mean it's not that important since Tyler asked Claire instead of you"?   
  
"What is it with you"? Val asked puring herself some coffee.  
  
"You think every decision Tyler makes has an effect on me".   
  
"Dosent it"?   
  
"No", Val was appauled.  
  
"Well, then how come your not going"?   
  
"I don't have a date".   
  
"I thought tons of guys asked you out"?  
  
"They did. It's just none of them were right for me".   
  
"You mean none of them are Tyler"?   
  
"No".   
  
"Prove it then. Come with me to the dance".   
  
"I thought you were taking Jasmine".   
  
"I am, but I have a friend who needs a date".   
  
"I don't know Hank. I haven't even met him".   
  
"C'mon it will be fun, that is unless you have your mind on Tyler the whole night".   
  
"I can have a great time without thinking of Tyler thank you very much".   
  
"Great then it's settled. I'll call Jerome", Hank said going to use Alex's phone. Tyler walked in. "Hey Val".   
  
Val frowned not looking up. "Hey Tyler".  
  
"look, about Claire-I-".   
  
"Oh you don't have to it explain. I understand completely. And you don't need to feel sorry for me either, because i'm going to the dance".   
  
"Really"? Tyler asked surprised.   
  
"Yeah, with Hank's friend Jerome".   
  
"Oh, well that's great", Tyler lied.   
  
"Yeah", she said.   
  
"Does this mean your still mad at me"?  
  
Val took a moment, and finally looked up at him. "No, we're still friends".   
  
"Excellent".   
  
Val nodded sadly taking a sip of her water. "So, how are things with your dad and you at home"?   
  
"Better", she said getting up to wash out her cup. "That's good". Val nodded. The siren went off.   
***********************************************************************************************  
When they got there a lady was running around screaming at the top of her lungs. A man ran up to them, "Who are you"?   
  
"We're with the Emergency Medical Services, what's the problem"? Hank asked.   
  
"Where are the paramedics"? The man asked looking around them.   
  
"Sir, we are the paramedics", Hank said.   
  
The man looked at them suspiciously, it was clear he didn't understand. "But your just teenagers".  
  
Val was becoming annoyed, "Listen sir! We are trained to do this! If you don't tell us the problem now, your risking the patient's life! Do you really wanna do that"! The guys stared at her surprised.   
  
He took a moment.   
  
Val continued, "Sir the longer you wait the longer your putting the patient's life at risk"!   
  
He took a breath, "I-ok. It's my son he fell of the roof in the back". They took the stretcher around back. Hank and Tyler knelt down to look at him. He was unconcious. They began checking his vitals and things like that. They revived him first. "Who-Where am I", was what he said when he woke up.   
  
"You fell off the roof", Jamie explained.   
  
"I did"?   
  
Hank nodded, "your a lucky little boy too, because the roof is so near to the ground nothing's broken".   
  
The little boy looked at them all, "Who are you people"?   
  
"We're Emergency Medical Services".   
  
He looked at Val, "Your pretty what's your name".   
  
Val blushed, "Thankyou. My name is Val".  
  
"I'm Jimmy".   
  
The guys and the parents laughed.   
  
Val smiled, "It's nice to meet you Jimmy".   
  
"Y-you too".   
  
His dad grinned, "hey lovestruck. Why don't you go calm your mom down while I talk to these nice young people".   
  
"My ankle hurts".   
  
"It's swollen, don't worry just pack it in ice. You'll be on your feet in no time".   
  
"It hurts so bad I can't even walk on it...Val can you help me inside".   
  
Val studied him, "Sure". She went to pick him up, and headed toward the house.   
  
"It looks like my son has a small crush on your friend".   
  
Hank laughed, "looks that way" ."I'm sorry I doubted you guys. You really are fit to be paramedics".   
  
"Thanks".   
  
"Especially the one with the temper. She's definitely a keeper".   
  
Hank grinned, "yeah she's great".   
  
The man continued, "i'm sorry I gave you guys a hard time. I will definitely tell my friends about you".   
  
"Thanks. Now let's go see if we can pull Val away from Jimmy", Tyler suggested. They went inside. Val and Jimmy were in the living room.   
  
"Val, let's move", Hank said.   
  
"Ok, bye Jimmy", Val got up.   
  
"Your leaving"?  
  
"Yeah, i'll see you later ok"?  
  
"but-I don't want you to go".   
  
"I have to Jimmy. I've got a life to lead".   
  
Tyler stepped in, "Yeah Jim we've got more lives to save".   
  
Jimmy started crying.   
  
"Jimmy"! His mom scolded.   
  
"Please don't go Val". Val didn't know what to say.  
  
"We really have to go Val", said Hank.   
  
"Jimmy, i'm really sorry. I've got to go".   
  
Tyler lead her away.  
  
Jimmy started crying again.   
  
His dad met them, "don't worry he'll be okay".   
  
Val half smiled. When they got in the ambulance, Hank spoke up, "Val, about this call-".   
  
Val caught on, "I'm sorry Hank. I know I was out of line speaking ahead of you like that-but I just can't stand it when people doubt us as EMTs. I mean you'd think if their loved one was about to die, and someone showed up and said they were a doctor, they wouldn't waste anytime telling them the problem".  
  
"I understand what your saying. And you were out of line on that call, speaking to a witness like that could make a bad name for the station, and could get you kicked off the squad. But you also showed spirit and I think your ready to take an upgrade test".   
  
"Are you serious"?   
  
"Yeah".   
  
"Congratulations, Val", Tyler patted her shoulder.   
  
"No thanks", Val said after thinking about it.   
  
"What do you mean"?   
  
"Nothing, I just don't think i'm ready for the upgrade yet". The guys were all surprised  
  
"Are you kidding? Val you have-".   
  
Val interrupted, "I just don't think i'm ready ok Hank"?   
  
Ok", Hank said. The rest of the drive was silent.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Later at Val's house, her dad came home when she was in the middle of cooking dinner. "Honey, i'm home", he said slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Dad"? Val was surprised. "What are you doing home this early"?   
  
"I figured, i'd take some time off work to see you for more than one hour everyday".   
  
Val smiled, "that's nice of you".   
  
"So, what's for dinner"?   
  
"Chicken".   
  
"Again"?   
  
"I haven't had time to shop", she shrugged.   
  
"Well why don't you stash the chicken and let me take you out to Wendy's".   
  
"Sure". She tossed the chicken back in the freezer, got her coat then they left. When they got to Wendy's they went through a drive through.   
  
"I've decided I want to take you some place special", her dad told her.  
  
So he took her to the park she and Brooke played in when they were kids. "Mynelle! Dad we haven't been here for ages", Val said getting out of the car.   
  
"I know cub".   
  
Val studied her father's sad face, "Dad, you haven't called me cub in ages. Is something wrong".   
  
Val's dad shook his head, "I always call you cub, and Brooke's little bear...that's how it's always been". Val nodded. they sat down and began eating.   
  
"It's so beautiful here", Val said inhaling all the crisp air.   
  
"It sure is. So tell me how's my favorite super hero".   
  
"Good".   
  
"Squad treatin you well"?   
  
Val nodded, "they're really great".   
  
"And Catie"?   
  
"She's been great too".   
  
Her dad swallowed, "H-how are your mom and Brooke"?   
  
"They're fine. Is everything ok dad"?  
  
"I'm fine. I just really miss em cub", he broke down. Val went over to hug him, she started crying. "I know. I miss them too Daddy". "Promise me you'll never leave me princess. I don't know what i'd do without you". "I promise".   
*****************************************************************************************  
Friday came too quickly. Val, Hank, and Tyler couldn't wait for the big game. Hank was trying to pry redstarr's secret out of Val. He caught up in the halls with her just before the game. "Val, wait up".   
  
She stopped, turning around, "what's up"?   
  
"Well, it's just minutes before the game and I wanted to talk to you about my funeral arrangements".   
  
"What for"?   
  
"Well, the way red starr socked us last year I have a feeling we won't be alive after what they'll probably do to us this year-unless you have something to share with me".   
  
Val shook her head, "No".   
  
"Val".   
  
"No, Hank".   
  
"Please"?   
  
"No. No and well let's see no".   
  
"C'mon Val, Redstarr has whooped us every year. Just let us win one game". "No, Hank I don't want the football players to sink to their level".   
  
"So what they're doing it's bad right"?   
  
"Pretty much".   
  
"Can you giive me a hint"?   
  
"One word. Alternates".  
  
"Alternates? What do alternates have do with two schools".   
  
"How do you know there are two schools involved"?   
  
"A hint from Jasmine".   
  
Val sighed annoyed, "I should have known she'd tell you something".   
  
Hank grinned, "She is my girl after all. But anyway two schools and alternates, how do those two things go together".   
  
Val shrugged, "You figure it out. I gotta go get ready".   
********************************************************************************************  
Later as the game was just getting started, one of Val's favorite football players (besides Hank and Tyler) got socked so bad he was knocked out. Hank, Val, and Tyler ran over ot see if they're was anything they can do, but the paramedics shooed them away.   
  
"You just saw that right Val? That's gonna be what's gonna happen to us if you don't tell us they're secret", Hank told her.   
  
"HANK! GET BACK IN THE GAME"! The coach yelled.   
  
" Val, remember the little boy who fell off the roof? Remember what yoo said to him? The longer you hold back the more your putting his life at risk"!   
  
"I remember".   
  
"Maybe you should start taking your own advice then".   
  
"HANK!NOW"!   
  
The coach was pratically screaming.   
  
"Think about it", he said as he ran back into the game.   
  
Val sighed, she didn't wanna tell Hank because of all the drama it would lead to, but the game became more and more ugly, and finally Tyler was shot down. Hank helped him to the sidelines. "Omigosh, Tyler are you okay"?! Val ran over to them.   
  
"Yeah, I think so", he said as sat down on the bench.   
  
Hank looked to Val, who still refused to tell him Redstarr's secretr "Fine! If that's the way you want it"!   
  
Val shook her head, "Hank! It's not like that at all-I just-".   
  
"Lanier, Beecham get back to your positions"! A teacher yelled. Hank returned to the field. Val bit her lip she looked at the players, then took a long look at Tyler. She closed her eyes and said to herself, "I can't believe i'm about to do this".   
  
"VAL! OVER HERE NOW"! the head cheerleader yelled.   
  
"Gimme a sec, Chrissy"! Val ran out onto the field to the referee. Everyone was shocked.   
  
"What's she doing"? Tyler asked his coach.   
  
"Beats me, cheerleaders are a little light in the head if you know what i mean", the coach joked.   
  
Finally, the referree blew his whistle. Val held up her hand motioning for the football players to come to the sidelines. "Is she calling a time out"? The coach asked Tyler.   
  
"I think she is".   
  
Val ran over to them. "Lanier what the heck do you think your doing"!  
  
"I think i've got a way to save this game".   
  
"Excuse me? No way! Now pick up your poms poms and go rah rah".   
  
Hank frowned, "Coach, just hear her out".   
  
The coach thought a minute, "you've got a minute".   
  
"Ok, I know you guys think Redstarr is better then you, and your probably wondering why the coach hasn't taken any players out of the game, and also why they haven't used any of there timeouts yet right"?  
  
"Yeah, but what does Redstarr have to do with us winning"? the coach asked.   
  
"Don't you get it? They're using alternates". Everyone looked at her questiongly. "Enemy players from another school. They're switching them up. I-i don't know how, but i do know the players they're using won first of all the high school football teams in the US".   
  
"What school are they from"?   
  
"Trenton, I think".  
  
The coach started throwing a fit, "those little-trenton!-OUR BIGGEST ENEMY!   
  
"Coach, calm down. We'll think of a way to stop them", Tyler said.   
  
The coach calmed, he turned to Val, "You are sure you don't know how they're doing it"?   
  
Val shrugged, "I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more help".  
  
"No, that's okay you have helped us plenty by telling us about this scandal", the coach smiled. Val smiled, and walked back to the cheerleading squad. The coach and the team began planning how to stop Redstarr from winning. The buzzer went off, and the players went back to the game. When it was over, there was a huge celebration. After the celebration, they all headed to their cars. Tyler and Hank caught up with Val.   
  
"Hey Val".  
  
"Hank, Tyler great game tongiht huh"?   
  
"The best. We've brought down the Redstarr for good", Tyler said.   
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like losing a homecoming to bring down your rep", Hank added.   
  
Val laughed, "well, i'm glad I could help".   
  
"Yeah, you really came through for us tonight. And we wanted to thankyou for helping to bring another homecoming victory to Kingsport".   
  
Val grinned, "Anytime. I do wanna know one thing though".   
  
"What's that"?   
  
"How did you stop Trenton"?   
  
"Oh, well at halftime we snuck into their lockers and-well let's just say we buryed their egos a little".   
  
"I don't get it".   
  
Hank grinned, "don't worry about it".   
  
Val nodded.  
  
"See you guys tommorow"? Tyler asked.  
  
"Nice try slick, on call shift tonight, we're all on duty", Val reminded.   
  
"Yeah but-i'm too tired", Tyler complained.   
  
"Do we look like we care"? Hank asked. Tyler frowned.   
  
"All right well i'm gonna go, you guys need a ride"? Val offered.   
  
"Actually, I do. My mom and William took my car", Tyler explained.   
  
"Great. What about you Hank"?  
  
"No thanks. I'll get Jasmine to bring me by later".  
  
"Ok, we'll see you later then"? Tyler asked.   
  
"Yeah".  
  
Tyler got in Val's car, then they drove off.  
*********************************************************************************************  
The next day, Hank and Val were talking about the dance.   
  
"This dance is gonna be great, right Val"?   
  
Val nodded sadly, "Yeah-j-just great".  
  
"You don't seem to enthused about it".   
  
"Oh I am".   
  
"Is this about Tyler"? Val became annoyed with Hank,   
  
"No this is not about Tyler! Would you stop bringing Tyler into this"! Hank frowned, "Sorry, it's just ever since you found out Tyler was going to the dance with Claire, you've been a little distant. Don't bite my head off because I was just asking"!   
  
Val closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, your right maybe alot of it is about Tyler".   
  
"You know your probably gonna hate me for saying this, but it's good Tyler's going to the dance with Claire". Val gave him a look.   
  
Hank continued, "Look if Tyler needs to date other people before he can find out you might be the right one for him. Then I say let him, and you should do the same thing he's doing as well. Besides it would be really hard for you both if you crossed over the line of friendship into something more, and I don't think either of you are ready for that kind of commitment".  
  
Val agreed, "maybe not. your right Hank I should go to the dance with Jerome and will", she gave him a hug. "Thanks".   
  
"Don't mention it, we'll pick you up around 7".   
  
"K".  
  
As Val left, Tyler walked in. "Hey man what's up"? Hank asked noticing Tyler's mood.   
  
"Nothing just kicking myself in the head for asking Claire to the dance".   
  
Hank laughed, "How come".  
  
"1 I think Val's still a little mad at me, and 2 Claire is a brat".   
  
"Really"?   
  
"Yeah, she called me an hour ago, and started telling me what to wear tonight".   
  
"Oo harsh".   
  
"Yeah, major and besides by asking Claire I opened doors for Val".   
  
"You mean about her going with Jerome"?Hank asked.   
  
"Yeah, wait a minute? You helped open doors for Val. You set her up with him".   
  
"Only because she wasn't gonna go, and I wanted all of us to be there".   
  
"Why'd you go and do that Hank"?   
  
"Don't you listen"?   
  
"If you wouldn't've said up that date for Val, I could dump Claire and ask Val to the dance. But know now i've got to suffer through a night of seeing her dance with some other guy. So thanks alot Hank".   
  
"Hey, don't bring me in this love connection okay"?  
  
"Too late. You brought yourself into it by setting up a date for Val"!   
  
"I was just trying to help a friend! and besides she didn't even have to say yes to me"!   
  
"But she did". Tyler said calming down.   
  
"That was a decision she made on her own. Just like you made a desicion to ask Claire Bell. Are you sure Val's way out of your league? Or is your head getting to big for your own good"? Hank said slamming the door on his way out.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Finally, night came and they all arrived at the dance. Hank looked slick in a blue button up shirt, and gray jacket. Jasmine was wearing a long sleeveless spaghetti strap silk dress, and a blue hewadband around her hair. Jerome was wearing a red button up shirt and a black jacket. Val was wearing a royal blue long silk dress with a matching cardigan over it, her hair was down and curled. Tyler was wearing a black jacket and a blue button up with cache's and Claire was wearing a short tiny spegehtii strap pink dress. When Val saw Claire she kinda cringed. Tyler interdouced everyone.   
  
"Everyone this is C-".   
  
The girl spoke for him, "Claire Bell, and I know your Hank, and Jas", she held out for Jasmin to shake her hand. Jasmine reached out to shake it, but Claire pulled away quickly. "Sorry, can't have filthy hands touching the million dollar manucure can I now".   
  
"Obviously not", Jasmine rolled her eyes.   
  
"And you are-", she turned to Jerome. Jerome didn't reach out to shake her hand, "Jerome Batis".   
  
She then turned to Val, "And omigosh Val where did you get that dress, the 0.99$ store"?  
  
"Yeah I did actually, shop there often"? before Claire could answer, Val continued, "No of course not? Your standards are too high to shop there, you probably got it from the sk-".  
  
Jerome clapped his hand over mouth.   
  
"What I was just gonna say that she got it from the sk-"?   
  
Jerome did it again. "We all know what you were gonna say".   
  
"Oh good, because I ddin't wanna waste my breath on that one anyway because I have a really good ringer-".   
  
"Hey i've got a great idea why don't we go dance before someone says something stupid huh"? Tyler asked.   
  
"What were you gonna say"? Claire asked.   
  
Val studied her face, she really was an airhead, "Are you so blonde that you didn't even know I was dissing you? I mean really people like you give a bad name for us blondes everywhere.I ask you this Claire what is this world coming to? I mean right now i'm ashamed to be a blonde. I do hope some day you'll win your dignity back, till the see you later". She pulled Jerome away with her.   
  
"C'mon Tyler let's go dance", Claire said glaring at the direction in which Val left.   
  
"In a minute I gotta talk to Hank".   
  
Claire frowned, "Sure".   
  
"Hey Claire"! Jasmine called, "maybe you should think about going red huh? They're already disgraced".   
  
"Haha", Claire rolled her eyes sarchastically.   
  
"That's my girl, give me 5", Hank said. He and Jasmine slapped high fives.   
  
"Oh well i'm so glad you two find her entertaining", Tyler said sarchastically.   
  
"Yeah, but with us she can't make any money being as dumb as she is", Hank shrugged.   
  
"Yeah maybe she should think about joining the circus at least she'd get paid for her talent of being a blockhead", Jasmine added.   
  
"c'mon guys cut me some slack she's all I got".   
  
"That was your choice remember", Hank said.   
  
"Yeah, because there's a perfectly intellegent beautiful girl over there waiting for you to notice her", Jasmine said.   
  
"What do you mean notice her? Val and I are best friends, and that's it".   
  
Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Just because you can't see something dosen't mean it isn't there", Hank and Jasmine walked off. Tyler looked at Val who was laughing with some friends of hers. Tonight was the night he'd tell her is feelings for her, he finally decided. He started to walk over. And all of the sudden their beepers went off.   
  
"Hank, Val we gotta move", Tyler said.   
  
They picked up Jamie and headed to the call.   
  
"What do we know"? Val asked Hank.   
  
"A 3 yr old boy loss of concious, we also think he's stuck in something".   
  
"Do they know what he's stuck in"?   
  
"They said it's hard to describe".   
  
When they got to the call, some little kids were screaming. And the mom was sitting there calm as day.   
  
"Mam, what's the problem"?   
  
"Who are you"? the mom asked.  
  
"Emergency medicla services".   
  
"Oh no, I told them not to call 911. This is great just great, your not gonna sue me are you"?   
  
Hank shook his head, "no mam, we're only here to help. Your children did the right thing by calling us if it's serious".  
  
"Serious. In some ways I guess you could say it is", the mother got up and led them into the kitchen full of the screams of ther two kids. "Kids! Someone's here to help Harry". The kids stopped crying and stared at them,   
  
"Your here to help him"?   
  
"Show us the way", Jamie nodded. They led them to the sink.   
  
"He's in the sink"?   
  
"It's the garbage disposal really, Kelsey was giving him a bath and well-she-dropped him".   
  
"Is this a joke? Because I find it hard to believe that a little 3 yr old boy could fit in that size of a garbge disposal", Hank wondered.   
  
The kids, and mom started laughing.   
  
"What's so funny"? Tyler asked.   
  
"A little boy? Mor like a little hamster"? the mom grinned.   
  
"A what"?   
  
"Harry's a hamster", the little boy said.   
  
All of the sudden the hamster started squeaking. "Can you help him? we tried but he keeps slipping through our fingers".   
  
"Actually, we don't usually help animals".   
  
"Please".   
  
Hank sighed, "Fine, do you have a pair of tweezers"?   
  
"I do. I'll be right back", the mom said, and soon she returned with the tweezers.   
  
Hank took them. "Do you have any cheese". The girl got the cheese out of the fridge and handed it to Hank. He stuck the piece of cheese on the tweezers and put them into the garbage disposal.  
  
"Now we just have to wait for a nibble".   
  
Soon Hank felt a tug, and quickly grabbed him out. "Got him"!   
  
Everyone clapped.   
  
"Thankyou so much", the mom said.   
  
"Don't mention it". Hankj smiled, "Let's go guys".   
  
The minute they got into the ambulance, they got another call. Which turned out to be a passed out dog, which Tyler had to revive. The calls were like that for most of the night. Jamie saved a cat from the top of a tree, and was scratched by it. Val's hand was bitten by a ferocius dog who had a thorn in his paw, once Jamie and Val had been bandaged. Hank was fed up, and used the radio to call the people at the station.   
  
"156 to dispatch over".   
  
"Dispatch here. What can we do for you 156, how about some kibble"?   
  
"Very funny dispatch. Look, your sense of humors have cost two of our crew to be wounded".   
  
"Badly"?  
  
"No. We just wanna say that we're a serious rescue league not an animal patrol".   
  
"Roger that. Sargent Wolfie", everyone seemed like they were cracking up at the station.   
  
Hank hung the radio up, "Apparently they're getting a kick out of this".   
  
The radio came on, "Call 156, 2 yr. old wounded on 34th street ".  
  
"Is this human or beast"? Val asked picking up the radio.   
  
There was laughing. Val hung it back up.   
  
"That's it we're not going", Hank said turning around.   
  
"Hank! I know it might be childish what they're doing to ys at the station, but remember our oath. We're Emergency response we're supposed to assist everything in need". '  
  
Val's got a point", Tyler agreed.   
  
"Yeah, but c'mon you guys. Hamster in garbage disposals, chasing cats up trees, reviving faint dogs, and healing a ferocious dog's paw. It's just too crazy".   
  
"But it's our job", Val reminded him.  
  
"C'mon Hank", Jamie encouraged.   
  
"Alright-let's go". They got to the house. The cat was laying in a pool of blood. "What happened"? Hank asked the tearful lady.   
  
"A fight. She was in a fight-I-i found her on the doorstep and brought her in here. Can you save her"?   
  
"She looks really bad. Mam I hate to say this but even if we did revive her she'd have to suffer with not being able to walk the rest of her life. I think it's best you just put her to sleep", Hank said.   
  
"Hank, no need foir that. She's dead", Val said.   
  
"I'm sorry, is their anything we can do".   
  
The ladys eyes were full of tears, "Help me bury him"? Hank and Tyler wrapped the cat in a towel and laid him in one of the nicest cases they'd ever seen. Then they calmed the woman down, and left.   
  
Hank was really sad. "What's wrong Hank"? Jamie asked.   
  
"I never realized how much animals mean to this world till now. I mean i've never seen a lady so upset over the death of a creature before".   
  
"It's okay Hank".   
  
"One thing I learned tonight every life is important to the world, and I also don't see any harm in trying to save them all".   
  
Val, Tyler, and Jamie smiled.   
  
Thevrest of the night was full of ordinary calls, nothing major.   
  
Finally their shift ended just before the last of the dance. They had dressed up again, and ran into the gym where the winners of the crowns were being annouced. "I am proud to announce this year's homecoming queen-Val Lanier"!   
  
Val was shocked, she didn't move. "Well go on Val", Hank gave her a small shove.   
  
She walked onto the stage where she was crowned and robed. A little boy gave her roses.   
  
"And now this year's homecome king-Tyler Connel"!   
  
Everyone clapped. He slowly walked up to the stage, where he was crowned and robed and given a staff.   
  
"And now Nobody's Angel performing the last song of the night for the dance of the king and queen".   
  
Jamie cheered. Tyler, and Val hesitated. The teacher gave them a push,   
  
"Go on you two".   
  
Tyler finally held out his hand , Val took it he lead her to the floor. Nobody's Angel was singing "Fallin in Love".  
  
"So"? Val and Tyler said at the same time. They laughed. Tyler broke the silence, "listen Val about the whol Claire thing-i'm really sorry-the truth is I didn't think you'd wanna come with me tonight".   
  
"Now why would you think that"? Val laughed.   
  
Tyler shrugged.   
  
"To tell you the truth". Val began, "there's not a person in this world i'd rather be here with than you tonight".   
  
"Really"?  
  
"Really. So this is pretty ironic huh? Me and you king and queen, while all the while I was feeling like Cinderella".   
  
Tyler laughed, "how do you mean"?   
  
"Well, I wasn't having a good time, and you three looked like you were which makes you the wicked stepbrothers".   
  
Tyler grinned, "I figure you've heard that story enough to all of it".   
  
"What do you mean"?   
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten it? Cinderella goes to the ball silly and falls in love with the prince and has a great time and they live-".   
  
There lips inched toward each other.   
  
"Happily ever after", Val whispered.   
  
Then they kissed, and right there at that moment both knew it was the ending of something simple and the beggining of everything else.  



End file.
